Meeting Daddy
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Anna meets st clair father for the first time.


**Hello my darlings, i dont really know what st clairs dads called so he will either be called (Marcus) or (mr clair)**

**Also i dont own AATFK**

* * *

><p>Did I really want to meet his dad? Did I really want Etienne to even talk to his dad again? No I didn't, he was the devil in a suit. And there was still time to yank Etienne's hand down the oddly coloured French street and never return. Never.<p>

'You look a bit pale for a _ba-na-na' _Etienne grinned and pressed his knuckles against the door.

Something twisted inside my gut, maybe it was the tuna from lunch and I could puke and go home. _One _I think is going to be sick _two _please are sick so we can go home _three_ oh shit. _bang bang bang, _sang Etienne's hand against his fathers oak door. Okay Anna you can't run away, you can't be sick. This is going to be harder for him then it is for you. GET A GRIP. I gripped tightly on to Etienne's hand.

'Ana I know my father is basically Satan, but you're cutting off the circulation to my hand' He said smugly, though his voice seemed drained.

I know he hates his dad, I hate his dad. I think even Satan hates his dad and Hell even my mom hates his dad. I didn't understand why he had to introduce me to him in the first place, if he hates him so much. But I will do anything to make Etienne happy, anything even if that means putting up with Etienne's insane dad.

I looked up at Etienne, today his ridiculously perfect hair, was just normal hair, it wasn't charming and fantastic like it usually was it looked normal and dull. His eyes looked exhausted with a halo of worry circled around them, His smile was slightly less happy and his cheeks had paled into a grey colour that reminded me of rain clouds before the storm hit. Yet another reason why I hate his dad, the way he makes his own son get worried about showing his girlfriend of to his father!

'You okay?' I asked squeezing his hand harder; I hated seeing him like this, worry woven into his face. It was heartbreaking.

'Apart from my hand going numb, I'm fine' Etienne joked, tension dripping from his voice. I seriously hate his dad.

'Etienne, I'm serious what's wrong' I asked, I knew what was wrong with him, it was obvious but I felt like there was more too it then just seeing his dad. I mean sure his dad was a bastard but there's more too it then just him being a bastard. Did I mention how much I hated his dad?

'I just don't want him to hurt you' Etienne said softly pushing a strained of my blonde hair behind my ear. My heart leaped at the slight touch of his skin, so warm and gentle, I wish we could stay in that moment forever. But wishes don't always come true, suddenly the wooden door slammed open and their stood Etienne's dad.

Then it was my turn for the circulation to be cut off from my hand, as Etienne clung tightly to my fingertips. Quickly I glanced my eyes up at his dad, and for some reason he looked…nice. Giving me a gigantic toothy smile, letting his sparkling white teeth wink at me as he smiled, and his brown eyes were filled with a rich chocolate colour that made me feel all warm inside. He was charming, so charming that if I didn't know how much of a dick he was I would of probably smiled back.

'Father' Etienne said flatly, putting an arm around my shoulder a little to tightly.

'Father this is Anna Oliphant my girlfriend, Anna this is my father Marcus' Etienne said tightening his grip on my shoulder. His brown eyes watching his fathers intensely, watching for any slip up, any pain.

Unfortunately what Etienne found was just his father sticking out his sickly hand towards me. 'Lovely to meet you Anna, and oh what beautiful hair you have' Mr. St. Clair gleamed at me, slowly waiting for me to accept his gesture. I extended my hand to Mr. St. Clair 'thank you'.

As we walked inside it hit me how rich Etienne was, or at least how rich his bloody dad is. I mean the guy pretty much lived in a mansion, scratch that he definitely lived in a mansion. The walls were painted an elegant black and white, and like every single mansion you had ever seen, grand black stairs with a golden staircase descended right in front of me as I walked in. I would of stayed there all day just staring at the stairs if Etienne hadn't pulled me away. Quickly we followed Mr. st Clair into the dinning room, and holy shit it was as stunning as the staircase. The pure immense height of the ceiling left me feeling light headed, its silky black roof was raised 20 feet in the air, Looking down to the actually dining room table it was much more appropriate, well appropriate for the rich. It was see-through and decorated with place mats and different types of food.

I stared down to my feet, to find the floor was tiled with white marble 'how rich are you?' I whispered placing my feet carefully along the expensive marble tiles. Etienne gripped tighter on to my arms 'you mean how rich is my dad? Very' Etienne said flatly pulling out an orange plastic chair from the dinner table for me to sit on. We all sat down and that were the moment I realized it was all going to go terribly wrong.

'Anna nice to meet you I'm Etienne's mother dawn' the short blonde lady sitting next to Mr. st Clair smiled. Anxiety was pounding in my chest I was never worried about meeting my boyfriends father because he was already an incisive bastard but his mom, well I heard nothing but good things about his mother. I was freaking out just meeting her fear was clawing at my throat, but she seemed lovely.

'Anna you look beautiful in that dress doesn't she dawn?' Mr. st Clair beamed at me. Dick.

'Yes she looks gorgeous, Etienne's been talking non stop about you, I hope you live up to the reputation' Dawn gleamed at me picking at the food in front of her. I could feel myself blush, what things had he told his mom about? Me punching Amanda, me dating Dave and nearly 'sleeping' with him or our kiss in the park. No he wouldn't do that, anyone in there right mind wouldn't tell their mother about their girlfriend sleeping with someone else or punching someone else and definitely not having hot public make out session in a park! I felt redness creep on to my face, I looked over at Etienne and lucky for me he looked as embarrassed as I felt.

'What has he been saying dear? Sorry to be rude Anna but I hadn't even heard about you until a week or so ago, I thought st clair was still dating that lovely Ellie girl he brought round a few months ago, what happened to her st clair' he asked smiling brightly at me and Etienne. What a bitch, he knew full well what happened between Ellie and Etienne, I heard him talking to Dawn about it as we came in and yet he still wanted to put his own son into further shame. At this point I was ready to strangle Mr. st clair, but I continued smiling this was my boyfriends dad after all, evil or not. And he was fucking pure evil.

'We just grew apart' Etienne snarled pulling me closer to his chair.

'How sad, was this after you meet the lovely Anna?' He questioned, I felt Etienne shift unfortably in his chair and flicked his gaze to mine, I tried to give him a heart warming smile but I think it might of come off as trapped wind.

'yes' he grunted and a smug smile grew on his fathers face, in that moment I really wanted to just take Etienne's hand and walk the fuck out.

'but we only got together after him and Ellie had broken up' I insisted putting my hand on Etienne's leg. However my comment only made Mr. St. Clair's smile only grew.

'Anyway Anna we should talk more about you, what do you work as I assume your in collage' Mr. St. Clair asked slithering his arm around dawns shoulders

'yes I am, and I work at the cinema with Etienne' I smiled back.

'I assume that's only a side job, what do you actually do?' He pushed, side job? Git.

'I write reviews for my collage news paper' I replayed his face still puzzled, I gazed my eyes over to Etienne's he looked ready to punch, more anxiety was being gulped down my throat as he talked.

'the job must only be temporary then, until you leave collage? How much do they pay you?' I felt like my insides were being violently poked, most people didn't like the fact I worked for free, but I didn't mind it was fun. But to my parents it was childish and by the looks of things so did Mr St. Clair.

'Nothing, I work for free' and in that moment I had earned the look of complete disgust from Etienne's dad.

'Humph well I guess were not all cut out for actual grown up work, remember Ellie, a very talented young lady you had there Etienne she works for me now, she works at one of my gallery's taking pictures' so not only had he said to my face he liked Ellie more then me, he had also completely dissed my job! At least he wasn't going after Etienne. 'quite a girl you got there St. Clair, where'd you pick her up? Back of an ally? Homeless shelter or did you just see her at some pub somewhere?' Mrs t Clair laughed. And I felt my gut being sucker punched, homeless shelter. Was he really that fucking cruel!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update this as quickly as possible, thank you for reading xxxoxoxoxoxoox<strong>


End file.
